Man Down
by secretsofableedingheart
Summary: when Fitz Rapes Clare Eli is devastated and now all he wants to do is Kill Fitz but when Clare does something even more devastating it will change her life for good will clare end up behind bars or will Fitz and what will Eli do?
1. Chapter 1

Man Down

This is my very first story It`ll be a one shot for now but if I get a lot of reviews then I might make it a story so here goes my first story man down

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :'(

Oh p.s. can`t wait for the new season of Degrassi

-xoxo secrets of a bleeding heart /3

Theme song for this story: Man Down by Rihanna

* * *

><p><strong>Clare`s POV<br>**

Its three a.m. and all I could do was think about Eli. i want to sneak out to see my loveable yet amazingly incredibly over the top protective boyfriend. This was driving me crazy but since I am such a good girl I couldn't sneak out. If I did would be grounded for maybe all eternity. I had no choice but to get up. I packed my overnight bag and climbed over the balcony from my bedroom and walked to Elis place it was only twenty minutes down the block from my house. I mean what`s the worst that can happen to me in twenty minutes. As I was walking down the street I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was none other than the most despicable most hated boy at Degrassi Mark Fitzgerald (Fitz).

"Well if it isn't little miss Clare-bear" said Fitz

"Hi Fitz" I said before turning to run away it looked as if he was going to do something dangerous and I was scared. Before I could storm away he grabbed me by my arm and pressed his lips against me. He smelt of alcohol, he put a tight grip on my arm and I hissed in pain. Fitz let go of my arm your hurting me. He didn't bother to listen he ignored the fact that I had said anything to him. I tried pulling away but the more I tried the tighter his grip was. You're not going anywhere Clare-bear he said in a husky tone with such smelly breathe. I began to beg for him to let me go and he insisted on ignoring me. I took my phone out to text Eli for help but Fitz knocked my phone out of my hand and threw it down, but I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. Fitz then hit me and I was on conscious. About ten minutes later I woke up in a room painted black on a bed that I had no idea it belonged to but I am guessing it belongs to Fitz. I got up from the bed and walked to open the bedroom doors and walked down the hall to the front door to leave. As I opened the front door it was slam shut by Fitz.

"Where do you think you`re going" said Fitz

"i-im going to see Eli" I said in a scared tone

You`re not going anywhere, I was getting terrified and before I knew it his lips were crushed over mine but I didn't return the kiss. I pushed him away and looked at him in disgust. I`m with Eli and I couldn't hurt him like that not ever.

"What are you doing" I said in a confused tone but I already knew what was going on

"Kissing you? What else am I doing" Fitz said in a low whisper

He kissed me again causing me to whimper but Fitz isn't my type nor do I see him in the crush type of way. I did the only thing I could do I pushed him away from me. He only kissed me again but this time more violently as if his goal was to get me to give in but I wasn`t going. I pushed him away again but this time I slapped him really hard causing his face to turn red, but he didn't care he only wanted me to like him but I didn`t and I never will. I`m not going to give in why won`t he just give up already. He pushed my back against the wall holding me down so I couldn't move. He kissed me again forcing me to return the favor but I couldn't. I pushed him off of him with all the strength I had in me and ran to an empty bedroom. I hid in the closet so he couldn't find me. Soon enough Fitz found me and pulled me out of the closet. I stood there horrified of what could happen next. Fitz then pushed me on top of the bed climbing on top of me. I looked away and tears began to stream down my face. He ripped my sweat pants off of me along with my red panties. Then came his jeans and boxers. He laid there on top of me smirking as if he had something devious on his mind. He grabbed both of my wrists and heeled them with an extremely tight grip so I couldn't bother to hit him. He pushed his hard cock inside me and I screamed from the extreme pain. I began to beg him to stop as his thrust paced up faster than before but he ignored me pleads. He then placed his thumb over my clit and began to massage it slowly but I didn't want this not from him at least. S-STOP FITZ ! I screamed but he didn't stop. After about a few minutes he stopped and I burst into a series of tears. I grabbed my clothes and got up to leave but before I walked out the door he stopped me.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS NOT EVEN THAT EMO BOYFRIEND OF YOURS" said Fitz

I just looked away and left and I began to cry even harder than before. I was still going to Elis because I needed to feel safe and with my parents fighting I couldn't talk to them about anything they don't listen to me anymore. I made my way to Elis and he opened the door in confusion wondering why I was here at 4 a.m. in the morning, surprisingly he was up and most of all Cece and Bullfrog weren't home so he and I can talk in private. Eli noticed that my face was red; eyes were puffy and red as well.

"Hey w-what are you doing here so late" Eli said

"i-i came to see you" I said in a low voice

I walked inside and sat on the couch and just sat there not saying a word. Eli sat down next to me asking repeatedly what was wrong and I didn't respond only ignored his question. After sitting there in silent

I broke down into tears. Eli tried to comfort me but I only pushed him away. I didn't want to be touched not buy anyone not even by Eli.

"Clare-bear what`s wrong?" He asked me in a worried tone of voice

"N-nothing is wrong with me these are happy tears" i responded

I was lying to Eli and it hurt so much only because I never wanted to lie to him but tonight I had too, to protect him. I knew if I told him what happened with Fitz, he would get out of control and try to kill Fitz but I can protect myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Eli`s POV<strong>_

I was really worried about Clare, when she came over she looked to be as she had been crying. I kept asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me anything, but I knew something was wrong with her.

"Clare you know you can tell me ANYTHING right" I said

"Yes I know I can but I am fine there is nothing wrong with me" Clare said as if she were hiding something

I knew she was lying to me because she had this scared and petrified look in her eyes when she responded. I just hope it has nothing to do with her parents' divorce because the more and more Clare had gotten sad the more frustrated I had gotten with the situation.

"Clare what`s going on and don't tell me you there`s nothing wrong" I said in a demanding tone

"There is nothing wrong Eli I am fine trust me" Clare said in Panic tone

I got up from the couch and looked Clare dead in the eyes and by the looks of it something was definitely wrong but why wouldn't she tell me. I had no choice but to test it so I kissed her and she pushed me away and walked to other side of the living room to be far away from me, I knew right then and there something was surely wrong because she began to cry again and I felt this pain in my heart because I felt as if I did something wrong.

"Is it me did I do something wrong to hurt you or make you mad" I asked in a worried tone

"N-no Eli you didn't do anything wrong" Clare said

"Then what is wrong why won`t you let me touch you or even kiss you" I said in a questionable tone

"Because I-I don't want to be touched right now that's all ok" Clare said I a low tone

"Clare you have to tell me what is wrong so I can make you happy" I responded

"ELI I CANT TELL YOU WHAT`S WRONG SO JUST DROP IT!" Clare screamed

I was getting frustrated even more than before. She won`t` tell me what`s wrong and I was furious with myself. I couldn't take this anymore so my only reaction was to hold Clare, even though she didn't want me to touch her. I walked over to the other end of my living room and held her in my arms. She tried pushing me away but I only held her tighter. The more she tried to push the tighter I held her. Clare then burst into tears and screamed the whole time I held her. I finally let her go and she began hitting me on my chest but I only grabbed her wrists and hugged her. That's when she whispered I hate Fitz. I sat on the round wondering why she said this.

"Fitz? What happened with Fitz?" I asked her in fury

"Oh n-nothing happened" she said as if she was lying again

"Clare what happened with Fitz?" i questioned her

"N-nothing happened with Fitz!" She yelled

She turned around and cried silently so I couldn't hear her but I knew she was crying. I was extremely pissed at this point.

"Clare WHAT HAPPENED WITH FITZ" I YELLED IN ANGER

"ELI NOTHING HAPPENED OK NOW STOP TALKING ABOUT IT OK!" She yelled back

"No something happened now tell me" I demanded

"Fitz he he" she stuttered

"He what clare what did he do" I asked one last time before shouting again

"HE RAPED ME" CLARE SHOUTED

I was devastated from the words that spilled from her lips. I was past furious now. How can someone hurt my Clare-bear. All I could think right now was how much I wanted Fitz dead.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Eli going to do now that he found out his little clare-bear has been raped by non other then is arch rival Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald<strong>? if you really want to know leave me reviews and ill post up the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ok I only got little reviews I`m guessing being that this was my first story and im glad most people like it and some of you gave me some pointers on what should be done when writing a story so thank you for that

In this chapter Adam will come along but only for a short period of time and so will Clares parents but will she tell them about what happened with Fitz hmm I don't know you have to read to find out and if she does what will her parents do, what is Elis attempt to hurt Fitz and will he do it alone or with help again you have to read to find out bye

P.S. my chapters won`t be long because I don't like long chapters I`m really lazy so I hope you Enjoy ** oh and also I`m writing another story I haven't thought of a name yet but it`s for Pretty little Liars it will be rated M and based Toby and Spencer so if you have any suggestions on what I should call it and what it should be about please let me know**

xoxo- secretsofableedingheart

Also leave reviews I LOVE reviews so please leave a lot and also some questions if you have any

Well anyways that's enough chattering for now here is Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare`s POV<strong>_

I know I shouldn't have told Eli what happened with Fitz but I had no other choice but too, but now that he knows he will try to kill him and end up in jail. I just hope he doesn't actually do anything but he is Eli so who knows what he`ll wind up doing.

"Eli please don't do anything stupid" I said in a worried tone of voice

"I won`t Clare trust me I won`t" said Eli in a devious tone of voice

"Well it`s getting late I should go home now before my parents start to worry" I responded

"Ok ill drive you" Eli said to me before kissing me on the lips and telling me that everything was going to be ok and he would take care of Fitz

After about ten minutes we reached my house, Eli being the usual gentlemen that he is walked me to the door and gave me a goodnight kiss goodbye and said he would be here to pick me up eight am sharp for school tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning got in the shower and washed my hair with strawberry scented Herbal Essences shampoo. I spent about twenty minutes in the shower I felt a little bit of slight pains in between my legs and started bleeding a little bit. I sat in the shower crying for ten minutes, how was I going to tell my parents what happened to me last night. This happened to Darcy but she was drunk and was dosed with GHB, when she was raped so she never found out who raped her now she`s in Kenya. I have no one to talk to but Eli and Adam and Ali went off to an All Girls private school so we don't see each other as much anymore. After sitting in the shower for so long I finally got out, put my uniform on and headed out the door to Elis hearse and we headed to school.

"Are you going to be okay?" Eli asked

"Yes I am going to be fine Eli you don't have to worry so much about me" I responded in an annoying tone.

"Im just worried about how your days going to be that's all don't be so annoyed by me im just worried ok" said Eli

*sigh* "yea I know" I responded

We got out the car and made our into Degrassi. Before I could walk up the steps Fitz was standing there staring me down and I tried my hardest to avoid him but he stopped me.

"hey little Clare-bear can I talk to you for a minute" Fitz asked me

Before I could respond Eli glared at him and was getting ready to say something but I stopped him, before anything bad could go wrong and to prevent anyone from going to prison.

"Eli go to class I can handle myself" I ordered him

"ok but if anything goes wrong tell me ok" Eli whispered

With those words Eli went off too class and it was just Fitz and I left on the school steps.

"What the fuck do you want" I said in an angry tone

*chuckles* "You didn't tell that emo boyfriend or anyone else what happened did you" Fitz asked me in a husky tone

"No I didn't now, if you will excuse me I have a class to get too" I said

"Good because if you do they'll be dead and so will you got that" Fitz said

"Yeah yeah whatever now, move out of my way" I said annoyed as ever

I shoved him to the side trying to make my way to class but he stopped me one last time to say something once more again but instead he hit me in my face, leaving me on the ground to cry. I laid there waiting for him to walk into the school. After a few minutes I stood up and made my way to the girl's washroom to check my face. I had a huge black eye; I just covered it up with make-up and headed to class. I bumped into someone as I was looking down to hide my face because you could still see a little bit of the black eye. It was none other than Jenna, that bitch I hate her, she`s the slut, the type of girl who would still everyone`s boyfriend, like Manny when Darcy came to this school. She stole Kc from me and I hate her for it but I have Eli now and he`s a hundred times better then Kc. And the funny part about it is that the fat slut is pregnant with my ex-boyfriend but enough of that lets move on.

"Hey Clare" said Jenna

I looked at her and rolled my eyes in disgust with her and who she was, if she thinks she can steal my boyfriend and get pregnant by him, and then try to be friends with me again she has another thing coming her way, but i`m going to be cordial.

"Hey Jenna" I said in reply

"How have you been, we haven't spoken in forever" She said with a pleading smile on her face that was utterly fake as hell.

"Yea because you stole my damn boyfriend that's why we haven't spoken in forever but I`ve been ok could be better and you?" I said in a rude and hateful tone while rolling my eyes

"Are you seriously still on the fact that I stole Kc from you wow you must be jealous, and i`m ok just trying to make it through this pregnancy" She said in a worried low tone

"Ha me jealous of you and Kc yeah right please, at least im not the one knocked by a pathetic lame ass controlling boyfriend, and besides I have Eli now" I responded

"Yeah whatever look ill see you around sometime, hope we can be friends again, I have to get to class" she responded

*Scuffs* "You and I friends again, yeah I don't see that happening anytime soon but whatever I got to go i`m already late" I responded frustrated with this stupid conversation

" Hey Clare" she said before I could turn to walk off

"Yeah" I responded

"What happened to your eye?" She asked me

Crap she noticed it I wasn't expecting her to notice now that means everyone else would notice and id have to tell them what happened since I'm a horrible liar. Once Eli finds out he`s going to look for Fitz and try to fight him or something.

"N-nothing I hit my eye on the door knob this morning ill be ok" I lied to her

"Ok well ill see you later" she said as she walked off to go to class

With that being said I walked to the office to get a late past but before I could ask for one the end of the period bell had already rung so I just went to my locker, and as usual I would see Eli there waiting for me but instead it was Fitz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ELI`S POV<strong>_

I was worried about Clare since she didn't show up for first period, if that jackass Fitz did anything to harm her I am going to go ballistic and murder him. I walked down the hall towards Clare`s locker and stopped for a moment to see Fitz Standing there. I was highly pissed off now, what is he her personal stalker now. I went with my first instinct and that was too get him go away and leave Clare the hell alone. I walked up to him and slammed him against the lockers.

"What are you some sort of stalker now" I asked him while hanging him by his vest

"No emo boy im just having a casual conversation with your girlfriend here" he responded with a sarcastic smirk on his face

I wanted to punch the crap out of him for harming Clare but I wasn`t trying to get suspended from school.

"Well clearly she doesn't want to talk to you so leave her alone got that" I said while letting him down

"Whatever emo boy" said Fitz as he walked off

I just glared at him and turned my attention to Clare. I noticed she had a black eye and I knew Fitz was the one who had given it to her but I asked to make sure.

"Clare what happened to your eye" I asked her

"Nothing happened I hit my eye on the door knob before leaving this morning" she lied

I knew she was lying because when I had seen her this morning it wasn't there, I know she`s trying to keep everything at peace but she can`t keep doing that. I`m trying to protect her and she won`t let me. Just a few minutes after she responded Adam walked up to our lockers.

"Hey guys what`s up" said Adam as he approached us

"Nothing much just trying to figure out what happened to Clare`s eye" I responded

"Oh my god Clare what happened to your eye" Adam asked her in an appalling voice

"Nothing happened Adam I`m fine ok don't worry about it" she responded

"No Clare you`re not fine your eye is black what happened" I questioned her one last time

"Fitz hit me in my eye ok are you satisfied now" she responded

"Wait what Fitz did what now" Adam asked

"Fitz gave me this black eye" Clare said once again

"I swear I`m going to kill that kid when I see him again" I said very pissed off

"Eli calm down man right now is not a good place or time to fight anyone" said Adam

"I know but once I see him he`s so dead" I responded

"Wait why did Fitz hit you, am I missing something here" asked Adam

* * *

><p><strong>Will Eli and Clare tell Adam that Fitz raped Clare? And will Eli and Fitz get into a fight<strong>

****what will Clare do you cope with all the stress shes under?****

**Read chapter 3 to find out and I know this chapter sucks im not really good at this yet :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OK well this is chapter 3 its starts of with Clare`s Point Of View as Usual and then Elis but chapter 4 will start off with Elis point of view instead of Clare`s . now I left you off wondering if Clare was going to tell Adam what happened or is she going to have Eli do it instead so that will happen in this chapter which will cause Adam to take action but what kind of action. That's something you`ll have to find out by READING! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE I WOULD LOVEEE LOVEEE THEM :)**

**Btw if I don't get enough view on this story I won`t continue with it and also if I don't get any votes on my poll on my profile for my upcoming story for pretty little liars well that's all for now **

**GO READ….. **

_**Clare`s POV**_

_I know I shouldn't tell Adam but if I don't tell him Eli will, so maybe it`s best to tell him. But I can`t urghh what should I do HELP ME! _

"Clare why did Fitz hit you" asked Adam

"It`s nothing Adam don't worry about it ok" I responded while closing my locker shut

"No Clare tell me why Fitz hit you" Adam said beginning to get pissed off

"Look Adam I said it`s nothing it`s not important just drop it we have a class to get too ok" I responded in frustration

_We left the conversation at that but I knew it would be brought up sooner or later and I`ll just have to tell Adam the truth. Until then I am just going to enjoy the rest of my school day well at least try too and avoid Fitz if possible. We entered the beauty of English class. _

"Good morning class today our lesson will be on the great William Shakespeare" said Ms. Dawes

*Class Groans*

"Yes I know some of you may find Shakespeare boring, but if you pay attention it`s actually great to learn about" responds with glee

*Clare raises her hand*

"Yes Clare" Ms. Dawes said as she called on me

"I have an idea for an assignment for this subject" I said in delightfulness

"And what would that be Clare" responded with a smile on her face

"Well we should all write our own versions to Romeo and Juliet and then act it out in front of class or in a video" I responded

"Hmm that's a good idea you have there Clare, I will take you on that idea in fact that will be your assignment for this lesson" she responded

"Well I`m happy to help" I responded trying to look happy but I really wasn`t

"Okay well I am going to pair you guys up into groups of three, one of you will be the directory and the other two Romeo and Juliet" said

She paired Adam, Eli and I up to be a set for the project not a surprise. And we all know that Adam will be the director and Eli and I will be Romeo and Juliet. After five minutes the bell had rang and I made my way to my locker leaving Eli and Adam behind. I reached my locker only to find Fitz waiting there for me but for what reason exactly no idea. He starting to get annoying and I am not dealing with his bull anymore, its time I tell someone what`s been going on other than Eli and Adam once I do tell him. I opened my locker avoiding his presence, that's until he brushed his index finger across my cheek.

"Hey Clare-bear" said Fitz with a little smirk on his face

*scuffs* "For you its Clare not Clare-bear got that" I said as I removed his hand from my cheek

"Yeah whatever, I`m Sorry I hit you earlier" said Fitz in sympathy

"Yeah I'm sure you are" I responded in a sarcastic tone

Before he could he respond Eli and Adam walked over to my locker and they look very pissed off and irritated. I knew Eli was about to do something, so I gave him the look that said Eli don't. He didn't bother to listen and he attacked Fitz again.

"I thought I made myself clear last time" said Eli

*chuckles* "You really thought I was going to listen to you emo-boy?" Fitz said

"Look Fitz JUST LEAVE CLARE ALONE!" Eli shouted causing the entire students to form a circle around my locker area

"And if I don't leave your precious little Clare alone what are you going to do about it" said Fitz not caring what Eli thought

Eli was furious at this point no in fact he was over furious, but he couldn't do anything. if he got suspended again from school again he wouldn't be able to see me for a week and we all know that clingy over protective Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Eli just calm down he`s not worth it" Adam protested

"Yea why don't you listen to your friend here and do what`s best for your safety" said Fitz

Eli did nothing but punch Fitz giving him a busted lip. He was getting sick of Fitz games and so was I but I couldn't let them get into a fight so I had to stop it from escalating any further.

"Eli stop he`s not worth it ok" I said

"Clare move out of the way, I can handle myself ok" said Eli with fear in his eyes

"Eli no don't do this, it`s not worth it" I said getting paranoid

"Clare I said GET OUT OF THE WAY, I can handle myself" Eli shouted

"And who`s to say you won`t get hurt in the process" I said in a low worried tone

_**Eli`s POV**_

Clare is over reacting, I am not going to get her why won`t she just let me defend her honor like a good boyfriend should. She does this every time Fitz and I are about to get into a "brutal" fight. Well she should know I am not scared of Fitz, he is just another low self-esteem bully who has no life but to pick on random people, and hurt others. I did everything in my power to remain calm about everything, but knowing that Fitz hurt my Clare-bear again it`s payback time.

"Eli calm down Clare`s right Fitz isn`t worth getting suspended for two weeks" said Adam

"Adam I'm doing what`s best for Clare`s safety" I said getting annoyed

*scuffs* "Well if you think you`re doing what is best for my safety then news flash Eli your wrong" said Clare in response

"I am trying to protect you like a good boyfriend should be doing that's all" I told her

"Eli don't you get it, you don't always have to protect me" Clare said trying to sound positive but still concerned

"If I don't protect you who will?" I asked her

"I can protect myself, and I can always get help from adults" She said with a little smirk on her face

"And if that doesn't help or they don't do anything then what?" I asked her getting annoyed with this discussion

"I`ll just leave the situation alone and if it gets out of hand even further then you can step in and do your part" said Clare

I didn't respond to her, just stood there and looked at everyone surrounding us. Then I looked at Fitz lying on the ground with a busted lip, but I didn't care he deserved it. Hell he deserved more he needs to be put in jail for raping my Clare.

"This isn't over emo-boy" said Fitz storming off

"Okay now that Fitz was sort of taken cared of, why is he messing with Clare, hitting her, stalking her at her locker, and threating her?" Adam asked

"He raped me Adam" Clare told him beginning to cry

"He what?" Adam protested

"Fitz raped Clare do you understand now" I said repeating it for her

"Yeah I do, what kind of a sick ass is he, why would he hurt Clare she`s never done anything wrong to him" Adam said

Before I could respond the final bell had rung and school was over. I hope the rest of this day goes well but who knows anything can happen at any given point and time.

**Ok well that's the end of chapter 3 I don't like it at all but I tried in the next chapter you`ll find out if Clare will tell her parents or not and what she`s going to do to cope with everything and the pressure she`s under p.s. Vote on my poll above please so I can start my next story. Oh and if u seen any missing names or words my stupid computer typing thing did it not me but the English teacher is Ms. Dawes .**


End file.
